Episode 5165 (9th May 2019)
Summary Plot Misbah has flashbacks to when she was teased in school. Imran tries to snap her out of it. Mercedes is shocked when Nicole turns up suddenly. Kyle teases Nancy by joking that Brooke might be pregnant. Nicole tells Mercedes that if she had known that their wedding would have been the last time that she'd see Russ, she would have come. Mercedes accuses her of wanting Russ's money, but Nicole makes clear that she doesn't need it. Mercedes is surprised to learn that Nicole has come for Max, and reveals that Max overheard Mercedes saying that she loves Bobby more for being her biological son. Imran is frustrated that nobody's doing anything and storms off when Misbah tells him to be the best version of himself. Nancy is surprised to see Nicole, who reveals that she was hoping to bump into Nancy. Nancy sits down with Kyle, Darren and Mandy to talk about Brooke and Ollie. Nancy agrees to talk to Brooke, and Nancy and Mandy nominate Darren to talk with Ollie. Nicole is shocked to learn that Nancy is fostering Fran's daughter. Breda angrily confronts Mercedes and gives her a telling off. Nancy sits down and talks to Brooke about losing her virginity, whilst Darren sits down with Ollie. Darren makes the first delivery from The Hutch. Imran confronts Ste, Jonny and Stuart over putting bacon in the mailbox. Ste tells them that it wasn't him, and Jonny teases them. Farrah tries to make Ste think by bringing up his sexuality. Stuart tells Imran that he's not racist as his wife is Chinese-Korean. Ste begins to argue with Imran, bringing up that Imran beat him up and caused his food truck to catch alight. Misbah tries to diffuse the situation when she notices Imran prepare to strike Ste. Imran tells Ste that he'd rather be a snowflake than a hate-filled idiot. Sid overhears Stuart telling Jonny that someone needs to teach Imran a lesson. Tony's food comes back a mess and cold, so Tony refuses to deliver. Kyle tells Darren that Darren has messed up everything for himself and Nancy. Breda tries to convince Max to go home whilst Nicole is talking to Nancy, but Max refuses. Nicole asks Nancy to forgive her for testifying against Becca in court back in 2006 as she has forgiven Fran for killing Becca, and Nancy agrees. Yasmine tells Imran to keep it together for Misbah's sake. Sally introduces herself to Sid, but he spots Imran and tells her that there's something he needs to do. Kyle tells Tony that he needs money and how Nancy has changed him, unaware Nancy has overheard. Tony reluctantly gives Kyle one last chance. Sid overhears Imran telling Ollie that he's going to the mosque and tells Imran that he thinks that he's going to plan his next terrorist attack. Ollie orders Sid to shut his mouth and stay away from Imran, calling Sid a racist muppet. Sid tells Sally that he needs to talk to her. Ollie assures Imran that he has his back. Mercedes apologises to Max and Sylver shows him an abacus that he's made by Mercedes's suggestion. Max informs them that he's leaving with Nicole. Misbah tells Imran and Sami about the jokes that the girls made about her at school, which she felt forced to go along with. She tells them how she found solace in shutting her bedroom door and playing records on the record player. Sally informs her bosses that a student (Sid) has reported Imran for making threats of radicalisation on the school. Sid asks Stuart if he did the right thing getting Imran into trouble, and Stuart praises him. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Max Owen - Gabriel Lawrence *Nicole Owen - Ciara Janson *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid - Billy Price *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast None Music Notes *First appearance of Nicole Owen since 13th July 2007. *First appearance of Sid Sumner. The character would initially be a guest character but would be promoted to a regular in November 2019. *The girl that can be heard teasing Misbah Maalik in a "flashback" is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019